I Heart You
by Ectofeature
Summary: Gon es pésimo en matemáticas, y Killua decide divertise un poco con eso. / GonKillua. / Highschool AU. / Oneshot.


Killua sentía como sus ojos se hacían cada vez más y más pesados. Es lo que tenía la Clase de Matemáticas para Principiantes. Si había ido a esta y no a la de Avanzados era porque Gon se había apuntado. Si hubiese sido al revés el moreno probablemente jamás aprobaría, y la verdad es que no le atraía eso de sentarse solo en clase, o en su defecto al lado de alguna chica rara que se le insinuase. Que dificil era eso de ser un adolescente atractivo. Pero las chicas tontas no le interesaban en absoluto.  
En estos momentos estaban haciendo un "examen muy importante" o algo así. De todas formas lo había acabado en diez minutos, y no podía hacer nada hasta que acabase la hora. Que aburrido...

Volvió la vista a su mejor amigo por simple curiosidad. Parecía tener problemas con el examen, porque no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza y maldecir entre dientes. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita muda, mientras se apoyaba en la mejilla.  
\- Eh. Gon. -Susurró. El moreno se giró confuso, hasta dar con los ojos de Killua a lo que sonrió. El albino señaló su examen con la cabeza, y luego al móvil que tenía en el bolsillo. Freecss pareció algo disgustado, porque sabía lo que insinuaba el chico, pero tras revisar su propio examen unos minutos suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de sacar un par de fotos a su examen, y enviárselas a su amigo sonrió un poco, viendo como el chico escribía ahora más confiado. La clase acabó al rato, y ambos salieron al recreo juntos para tomar su almuerzo.  
\- Gracias por lo de antes. Definitivamente habría suspendido eso, y Mito se enfadaría mucho. -Sonrió Gon pasándose una mano por la nuca, mientras daba un bocado a su bocadillo de jamón.  
\- No hay problema, pero creo que deberías tomar clases o algo. Ese examen no era dificil. -Killua se sentó en un banco, mordiendo el suyo de queso. -Mmmm... Oye Gon, te pondré una inecuación para que practiques, ¿Que te parece?  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Ahora? -El moreno hizo un pucherito. -¡Pero Killua!  
\- Vamos, es una divertida. -Murmuró sacando un trozo de papel y un boli.  
\- No se que tienen de divertidas las mates. -Soltó entre dientes Gon, dando un bocado agresivo al almuerzo.  
Zoldyck acabó de escribir y le dio a su mejor amigo el papel con una expresión nerviosa. En él se podía leer "9x-7i≪3(3x-7u)". Gon hizo una mueca divertida.  
\- ¡Hay muchas letras!  
\- Sólo inténtalo, idiota. -El albino sonrió de forma gatuna. -Si lo consigues te daré un premio.

Pasó la media hora del recreo, y Freecss aún no había conseguido resolver la estúpida inecuación. Además, Killua ni siquiera quería darle una pista. ¡Que cruel!  
A pesar de estar en clase de Inglés, el moreno seguía enredado con el papel, buscando la respuesta. Y siempre recibía una negativa de Killua.  
\- A ver... Si resto los numeros... Entonces... Vale, y luego... Despejamos la I y... -Gon se rascó la cabeza estresado. Pero tras hacer un par de divisiones, al fin consiguió dejar la I y la U solas. ¡La había resuelto! -Eh. Killua.  
Su amigo desde su asiento se giró. En esos momentos estaba usando un lápiz como bigote.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Creo que lo he conseguido. -Sonrió Gon.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De veras? -Por algún motivo el rostro de Killua se puso de un color rosa. -¿Estas seguro?  
\- ¿La respuesta es I menor que 3U? -El tono de la cara del albino se puso aún más roja, lo cual hizo reír en susurros al moreno. -¿Acerté?  
\- Uh... Si...  
\- ¿Y cual es el premio?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿El premioooo? ¿Cual era?  
\- ZOLDYCK. FREECSS. SILENCIO.  
La profesora asustó a los dos niños, que dieron un respingo. Cuando siguió con la explicación sobre poemas y mierdas así, Killua le hizo un gesto de que le diría luego.

Camino a casa, acompañados de Kurapika el tema del premio no salió hasta que acompañaron a Killua hasta la puerta de la mansión de su familia.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¿Cuál era el premio? -Preguntó Gon con una sonrisa, antes de que su amigo cruzase la entrada.  
\- Oh eso. Cierto. -Killua se acercó a Freecss, y delante de un muy confuso Kurapika junto sus labios por un par de segundos, antes de apartarse con una sonrisita, entrando a la casa.  
Gon se quedó ahí paralizado por unos minutos con la cara como un tomate, antes de que la voz del rubio le despertase.  
\- ¿Y eso a que ha venido?  
\- N-no lo se... -Murmuró el moreno rozándose los labios.

Esa misma tarde le llegó un mensaje de parte de Killua.  
"I≪3U"


End file.
